


Bit of Bad

by Supertights



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Not Beta Read, getting the gang back together, guardians of the galaxy vol. 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: SPOILERS for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2!! Don't read it if you've not seen it.Someone was missing from the funeral. No, not them. Not them either. That other guy that everyone forgets about.





	Bit of Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something.

Yondu Odonta had been a sore spot for Stakar Ogord. A young warrior full of promise-- promise of violence, promise of theft and property damage, promise of a good time doing bad things. Not exactly a protege but someone Stakar had kept an eye on with a mind for the future. Yondu might’ve gone far in the Ravagers if he hadn’t undertaken stealing kids to order for Ego.

Stakar sighed and drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. He glanced at his second, Martinex. “Is he here yet? I thought he’d be here even if it was only to make sure Yondu was actually dead this time.”

“No, he wasn’t sure he would get here in time.” Martinex shook his head, the chime of crystals following the movement. "Wait," said the Plutonian suddenly, cocking his head to the side, he approximated a grin at his captain. “Yes, he is here now.”

Hailing the last and smallest Ravager ship to arrive, Stakar growled, “Cut it close, brother, we’re almost done bar the drinking. Quick question, I’m thinking about getting the gang back together, one night only. Good idea? Bad idea?” He was looking forward to a bit of bad. “Also thinking of inviting Kraglin for old times-- and Quill.”

“Why?” replied a gravelly voice. Protected by a jet black synthetic skinsuit, a face only a mother could love in Stakar’s opinion appeared on his comm screen. Eyes white under preservative fluid blinked rapidly at the radiant Ravager funeral underway. “I understand Kraglin but Quill? You feeling a little guilt for misreading that situation?”

Stakar grunted and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Odonta still stole all those other kids, we can guess what happened to them. Quill was just lucky.”

“Lucky Yondu's crew didn't roast him and eat him. So why now?” Stakar could see the other man was still watching the fireworks from the direction he was looking on the tiny screen, his face unreadable. 

“Curiosity.” Stakar sent a message over to Yondu’s old ship. “You’re not curious to meet _Star-Lord_?” He drawled the name with a mischievous grin at the end.

“Fuck it, when you put it that way, I’m in,” said Vance Astro abruptly with a laugh, ending the conversation with a wave of his hand. 

After a few minutes, a response came back from Peter Quill. Stakar read through the polite list of suggestions the kid had made, all involved activities Yondu would've heartily approved of. “Chip off the old block,” he chuckled, hailing the rest of his old team.


End file.
